Another Chance
by Enjoi88
Summary: So this is my first TWD fanfiction. Loosely inspired by the film Family Man with Nicholas Cage looking at third chances in life. Hope tonights episode 7 01 is good to most people. Richonne.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by the film Family Man with Nicholas Cage. First TWD fic hope you like it. Enjoy Season 7

An unnatural silence hung around the room. The situation room, also known as the pit was standing room only with everyone staring at the many screens dotted around the FBI behavioural analysis main office with abated breaths. The presence of the Deputy Director was an indication of how important this case was. Other staff, not allowed in the room stood against the windows trying to catch a glimpse of the operation on screen. The Cupid Slasher has been devolving at a rapid rate with the period between each victim decreasing at an alarming rate. His calling card remained the same, a red heart cut out of a crepe paper always stuck onto the victim's chest. The calculated way the unsub also lures his victims in spite of the city being on edge for the past 4 months meant no one felt safe. 18-year-olds have been taken from libraries, supermarkets, clubs and even their homes with no clue to follow. Always 18 year olds, black white and Hispanic, it didn't matter. The only consistent thing he did was his calling card and the age of his victims.

It seems they knew their attacker but nothing linked the victims so far. Parents and educational establishments were on edge and unsure of what to do to keep their children safe, calling the governor and local officials who in turn were pressuring the FBI.

Unfortunately it became a battle of wills within the FBI once politics got involved and when the two most senior profilers had different theories the deputy director had to step in. Rick Grimes had been overruled for 2 months and last week he was asked to lead a new direction. The man in question stood on the mezzanine floor looking down into the pit and at the screens. While everyone was wondering if this operation was going to catch the guy or become another dead end, Rick knew he was right. The unsub will almost certainly be at home sitting down to dinner with his family, his family will be shocked to find out he was the cupid slasher because he was a man of routine, no history of violence. Never late, gravely serious about timekeeping and has no real interest beyond work and his family but hugely repressed. He knew this 2 months ago but the powers that be took a decision to follow Gabriel Day's theory. Rick was still fuming at the 2 months of wasted resources, chasing the wrong leads just so the deputy director could cover her ass. The decision was not based on any scientific reason, just because there were rumours that they were sleeping together she wanted to appear impartial. Even if the rumours were true. Last week, she finally ordered a change of direction and now Rick had delivered a viable suspect. Right now the team was in place to search the property and arrest the unsub.

The sounds of the door being smashed open brought his attention back to the screens. The shaky camera filtering the view through the army green night light was not the best but it was enough to understand what was happening. The first room, the living room was empty and the first point officer called out 'Clear'. The team proceeded to the next room when they encountered a man and woman coming towards them. Everyone seem to be shouting at once, 'Get down! Get down! Hands in the air'. The couple complied and the camera moved with the officer who continued to search the house. The house was searched with no sign of the latest missing girl. The whispering begins in the pit. Rick knows it's about who to blame even before the operation is over but his face is inscrutable not losing any confidence in his plan. The team leader returns to the couple but Rick gets on to the mic before he starts talking to them.

'Alpha 1, do not interrogate them together. Separate them and speak to the wife alone, he will be itching to talk soon but ignore him. Over'.

Once the couple were separated and the camera returns to the frightened woman, the questions begins and soon she reveals they have a survivalist basement behind the house. A team of 5 officers rush there, the camera view jumping with all the running motions. Nothing is clear until they pry the door open and climb down the stairs. All available space seems to be shelves stacked with cans of food with a little gangway between them. As they make their way through the pantry it leads to a bedroom and woman lying in bed. While its not very clear to the viewers in the office, she was tied up and had been tortured. The pit bust in cheers of congratulations, hugging each other. The deputy director looked to Rick who in turn walked away and left the room.

A few minutes later he receives a call on the phone on his desk.

'Hello'

'Dr Rick Grimes' a female voice came over the phone

'Yes?'

Deputy Director Holly will like to see you in her office now'

Obviously she knew he wouldn't come if she had called herself. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to reduce his annoyance.

'Dr Grimes?'

'Yes. Please tell the deputy director I'll be there in 5'.

'I'm sorry Rick' she was standing between his legs staring into his eyes with regret in hers.

'Holly this' waving his hands in the space between them 'this does not work for us. How many girls were taken just because you needed to prove that you were not treating me differently? 4 Holly! 4! I can't do this anymore. It's over'.

Holly eyes fills with tears that shed rapidly into his arms.

'Don't do this Rick. I was trying to be fair. Do you know what it takes for a woman to get to this position and stay here? I'm doing my best here. We have something here, you and me'.

'No Holly. No. Your best is not good enough. Our best is not good enough. You can't seem to separate us from work so I'll do it for you. It's over. I'm done'. He reaches into his pocket and gets a bunch of keys out, twisting one off and handing it over. When she didn't take it, he drops it on the desk.

'We had a job to do and we didn't do it'.

This is easy for you Rick. Drop my key, you don't even have a toothbrush in my house. You won't let me stay over at yours. You didn't intend for this to last. If it wasn't this reason you'd have found something else. Fine, I made a mistake. A mistake Rick! You are not perfect. I tried to do the right thing. The fucking right thing and it's so easy for you to drop off a key and say you are done. Fuck you! You didn't have a heart to give anyway. Just your precious work'. Noting how unmoved he was by her speech she shook her head.

'Its over. I get it. Don't worry from now I'll just bow to your superior knowledge. Go. Get out'

Rick gets up and turns back when he reaches the door.

'Get the fuck out' she growls.

As he shuts the door he closes his eyes at the inconvenience of it all. Normally all his casual relationships have been with people within the FBI but not directly in his unit. He rarely had time to meet people after pulling 12 to 14 hour days at work and usually they both understood the boundaries but this is what happens when he doesn't follow his own rules. He opened his eyes to see an elderly janitor with a mop bucket staring at him.

'Good evening' Rick said after the staring got uncomfortable for him.

'I see congratulations are in order'

'Eh thank you' and he moves to leave.

'Rick?'

Not sure how he knew his name he turned around, faced the janitor and waited.

'You heard that man cannot live by bread alone. No man is an island'.

Not sure where this was going, he doesn't answer.

'Do you think you can go through this life by yourself'.

 _This is crazy,_ he thinks to himself and Rick starts to walk away.

'If you don't need your son do you think he needs a father'. Rick marches back and steps right into his face. 'What do you know about my son? How do you know my son? What do you know about me? If someone sent you…'

'No one sent me. You left Carl 10 years ago and never looked back. You've been going through woman like a sieve and you have no regrets. I just wanted to be sure you had no regrets'.

'I've done my best, paid for private school for my son. He has the best start in life. And I don't lead women on. Most of all I don't answer to you'. He walks away this time, fuming.

The janitor picks up he mop and starts working. 'We'll see Rick Grimes. We'll see'.

Rick walks into his condo and goes into his cloak room to hang his coat and briefcase. He heads straight for the bathroom without putting on any lights. His barely lived in look and minimalist décor means he is very unlikely to run into anything on his way to his bathroom. Usually after a big win, he would reflect on the case, making notes for his latest manuscript but tonight, under the hot steaming shower he is unable to revel in his success.

He ponders on the scene with Holly and quickly dismisses it. He was upfront with her, no deception, no regrets. An image of his son rose and he quickly tampered it down. He'd made his decision for the benefit of his son. He clears his mind of all questions and recognises he was right. And in spite of what the old man said he wasn't an island. He worked in a team although he may have to consider some of the offers he's received. Maybe a move to academia wouldn't be so bad, he thought while putting on his pyjamas bottoms and got under the covers. His last thought was maybe he should have called Tina from accounting to come over but he soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick's POV**

The sunlight seemed extra bright this morning so turned his face away from the window. The mattress seemed softer than usual and he burrowed deeper into it. The kisses on his arms were so soft it seemed like he imagined it at first but as those lips journey tantalisingly closer to his face he wondered whether he called Tina last night. He opened an eye to murmur a greeting but who he saw shocked him enough to leap out of bed. Cocking his head to the right, he bent down and took another look at the woman in his bed. Someone he hadn't seen in 15 or 16 years was in his bed. "No, I'm in her bed" I realised as I looked around the room. Gone was my monochrome style and in were 3 creamy walls and a fourth wall with some floral design. It didn't look familiar at all. "When did I get here? Shit I'm naked". She was smiling at me, not phased by my bewilderment.

"Rick, come back to bed. We still have time before you need go" pulling off the cover for him to climb in. "The kids are not up for another half an hour".

"Kids? Whose kids? Am I sleeping with a married woman now, a single mother? What the fuck did I drink last night?" my mind is racing but situation was not getting any clearer. My hands are supposed to be protecting my modesty but the confusion in my mind doesn't let me focus on the task. I keep waving them around without speaking. I'm truly lost for words.

"Mich…Michonne. Chonne?" I said to my first ever girlfriend.

Patting the space beside her, Michonne smiles and says "come on, get in. I have round 4 for you this morning".

I have to crawl back in. It's true I'm happy to see her although it would be nice to know how we got together but that can wait. Michonne is naked. I'm naked. What's to question. Her lips teases mine open, her lips warm and soft nibbling on my lips. I give in to her, my arms seeking more of her. She purrs as I cup her breast and softly tweaked her nipple till it pebbles between my fingers. Her back arches closer to me, I love her responses. I'm more adventurous and my hand travel down her chest towards her belly which firm and round, very round. Omg is she? Can't be! For the second time I leap out of bed again.

"Michonne are you….."

A small knock and then "daddy".

Michonne smiled at him, apparently not noticing his craziness. "Time's up Rick, get something on before you shock Judith". I do what she says and see her cover up too, exposing her growing belly as she stretches to get into her vest. It's too bewildering to put into words. Is Judith used to different men in her mom's bed? I never drink to this extent, I've never drank to this extent.

"Come in Judybear" and the cutest little bundle of curls runs straight into my arms.

"Daddy I don't want to go to school today"

I am her dad! I am her freaking dad! I closed my eyes and count to ten. Then I count another set of 10 before I open them again. I am still in crazytown. Michonne is smiling at me as if this is the norm and my daughter has unshed tears in her eyes which totally melts me to the bone. I open my mouth to speak but yelp when I feel a hard pinch on my arm. Michonne stares hard at me and shakes her head as if she knows what I am thinking. I look into the bright blue eyes luminous with tears and I want to fight all her battles for her, starting with her staying at home. I look back to Michonne who shakes her head again, then sighs and takes the girl from me into her lap.

"Judy bear, daddy is going to work today. He can't stay at home with you, ok. He is going to keep law and order. What does daddy do?"

"Depart. Depu". Then she squints her eyes before answering again "sheriff"

"Yes, good girl. The deputy sheriff. So when everybody gets home tonight we can all tell each other how our day went. I bet yours is going to be exciting" cuddling her close to her chest. "What new toy are you going to find? What new friends are you going to meet? Will you tell us all about it tonight?" Judith smiles at the thought and says "ok mommy" while crawling back to her dad.

I realise I have to play along with this, I'll take my cue from them till I find a moment to think things through. I cuddle Judith when another sharp knock on the door sounds, then the door opens.

Carl? Carl is here! While Judith is a caramel shade with blue eyes, Carl is all white with brown hair. My son who I hadn't seen in about 10 years comes in carrying another child, younger than Judith with the same colouring.

"Morning mom. Morning dad. Sorry I have early training this morning, I can't help with Andre this morning" placing the boy on the bed who promptly scrambles to his dad jostling for space with his sister.

Maybe I am in the twilight zone. I have 3 kids and my girlfriend, I look at my hand to find a wedding ring there, yup I am married to my first girlfriend who broke up with me when I was 14. This cannot be real. I lean back with two children nuzzling into my neck and nothing feels better than that at this moment. I didn't even realise I was kissing them until my daughter giggled and wiggled from my arms. "Your hair tickles daddy".

"Rick can you please shave the forest on your face. Your face is losing the war. Come on kids lets go brush our teeth" she hesitates while the kids run out of the room.

"Rick I know you are not happy with working for Shane but you chose this. You didn't want to run for Sheriff and that's ok. If you go to work today and you hate it, it doesn't matter. I'm still with you till you find what you like".

She brings her face closer to mine kissing my jawline.

"Whose name was I screaming yesterday?"

"Mine?" I said shyly wishing I could remember it.

"Little Ricky knocked me out. If I wasn't pregnant already I would be from yesterday"

I feel the fluttering in my belly and a stiffening in my loins. Her hands which were roaming all over my body stops and grasps my right hand bringing it her belly. Her hand leads mine over her belly to the top of her hips. My breath catches as I understand where she's leading me to. I always thought I preferred a clean shaven woman, turns out I love the tiny patch of hair trailing from the hips to her lower lips.

"I'm so into you Rick Grimes" she whispers to me in a sultry voice I am reasy for the fourth round she mentioned.

I can see that, she is saturated for me and I can't believe this is my life. A hot wife, 3 kids and another on the way and I am a deputy sheriff to boot. My fingers dip into her hot well and she gasps into my ear.

"Hold that thought deputy sheriff, we'll finish this when you get back tonight. You can bring your handcuffs too".


	3. Chapter 3

_Moooooooooom, where's my bag?_

 _Did you sign my permission slip?_

 _Can you do my hair mommy?_

As Rick sat still on the bed, oblivious to the racket of three kids that whirled around the house. Every time Michonne answers, even though he couldn't hear her words, her calm voice ripples through the hallway to him. The surprise of her voice in his vicinity darts through him at each melodious sound.

It was surreal, too crazy to be real, too real to be a dream. His mind wasn't hazy, his memory of the previous night quite vivid in his mind. So, now the prevailing wisdom was this is not a dream but it's not real either. Great! Clear as mud.

Rick sat up in bed wondering where to go from here. Where was the real Rick Grimes? He permitted himself a wry smile at the thought of 'a **real** Rick Grimes'? Who was **he** then?

An imposter taking the place of a father and a husband?

He couldn't make sense of it no matter how hard he tried. Seeking a tiny lifeline to tether him to reality was proving difficult, something… anything would do but his thoughts were too jumbled, too incoherent to bring any insight.

Time travel? He dismissed the thought as an unproven theory.

Parallel world? Dismissed as well, belongs with tarot cards and palm readers, he thought. He was a man of practical ways.

The only way forward is to go with the flow till things became clearer.

His eyes scrambled around the room haphazardly, not really taking anything in until his gaze settled on a photograph on the other side of the room. He ambled over to the dressing table and picked up the picture.

The man looked like him, it could be him. Who was he kidding, it was him, younger without a shade of the hardness, the aloofness that has been woven into his being for so long. Since Michonne left him behind. This Rick was staring right into the camera unabashed, joy readily obvious on his face. Happy seems a tame word, maybe gratified but that also doesn't fully describe Rick Grimes' expression in his wedding photograph. He was the cat that got the canary. Fulfilled. He'd won the ultimate prize in that picture.

The sentiments on his face was almost palpable, he could see, even feel what Rick Grimes was feeling in that moment. His elation at being with the love of his life and the surprise that he pulled it off. Meanwhile Michonne was only focusing on him, staring at him with the look!

The look she used to give him when he did something so good and she was stunned into silence. Her solemn brown eyes would soften, darken and then a soft smile would appear while she stared at him. Like she was trying to capture the moment forever in her memories or torn between kissing him or crying. Once, she had told him she needed to expand her vocabulary to fully convey her feelings but for now all he needed to know was that her heart was his.

Like the time he serenaded her on the morning of her birthday with her favourite song of that school year, Jodeci's All My Life. And even though he didn't really listen to her music usually, he'd learnt the words and stood beneath her window and sang the whole song. Thank heavens her room was at the back of the house and he was spared the humiliation of singing in front of the whole street. And he still could remember hearing her parents' howls of laughter echoing from the house while she watched from her window crying. Afterwards, she came down in her pyjamas and kissed him on the lips in front of her parents and gave him that look. The look he never got tired of until…..well until it was over!

He was staring so hard he didn't hear Michonne come in until she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He thought it ironic that he leaned into the hug, years melting away to make room for her familiar touch.

She peeked around him to see what he was looking at.

'Do you remember how long I searched for that dress? Going shopping every weekend with Sasha'. She reached over to the photograph and traced her finger over his face. 'She swore she was never going to be a maid of honour again' she said with a chuckle before releasing him to sit on the bed. 'Actually, she hasn't been one after that. That was your fault, giving me four weeks' notice'. Her mouth curled into a smile at the memory 'It was worth it though. You couldn't stop looking at me'.

The pregnancy was protesting against her current position so she moves further up into the bed resting her back against headboard. Michonne pats the bed to her right, 'Come on' she beckoned.

'You look, looked so radiant' he croaked. 'How ….?' He took a deep breath to steady his trembling voice, unsure of whether the question on the tip of his tongue would give away the crazy day he was having. He was married and he couldn't remember the day. Looking at the picture he wished he did, just for a moment. This wasn't his life and he knew things would return to normal but he would have liked to know what it was like getting married to Michonne. All he remembered was her leaving him, and how difficult life was without her. How long it took to feel like he was breathing again.

'Rick,' patting the space on the bed beside her again and waited till he came round the bed and drew himself next to her. She took his hand into hers and brought his knuckles to her lips.

'Rick, what's going on?' He tried to speak. First time it sounded like he was stuttering. The second time, he was mumbling, definitely mumbling gibberish and that's when he gave up. He stopped trying and just gawked at their hands. The anxiety that threatened him this morning now seemed to encompass her too. He wanted to hide his confusion to spare her. Her agony was beginning to impact on him. He could hear her voice in the distance which still had the power to soothe him.

'Rick' she pleaded, 'whatever you decide, I'm still with you. You know that right?' She steams ahead when he doesn't respond, her words seemingly stumbling over each other in her ears.

'If, if you want to stop working, I'm ok with that. You always wanted to have your own security firm, you stopped for me, for the kids. I can stop for you now. You have sacrificed for me and I'm about to pop and I….I'. She pauses, turns to him and clasps him tightly. Her head on his chest listening to his beating heart. Seconds later, his hands curls behind her and pulls her closer calming her fears for the moment.

'I just want you to know that whatever you want, I'll want it with you, ok?'

'Things are just weird Michonne'.

'You are the best deputy sheriff in Kings County. You know you could have been the sheriff if you wanted. You chose not to. Shane doesn't have anything on you'.

'Why do you think I am worried about Shane?'

She squints her eyes at home, trying to decide if it's a serious question. 'Because he's coming back to be your boss. You haven't spoken to him since he left. On. Bad. Terms. Rick, very bad terms', she emphasised.

'I'm not worried Chonne. Not worried at all'. He just solved cupid slasher case, he has even consulted for the CIA in spite in the two organisations' fractured relationship. What does a sheriff have on him?

He tucked a finger under her chin to lift her face to him and scrutinised her intently before speaking, 'Are we happy? Are you happy?' earnest in his hope for her happiness.

She burst out laughing so heartily which infectiously got him smiling along with her.

'Is this about what happened at the party, Rick? She tugged him closer to her and softly kissed him on the chin, 'I've accepted your very eloquent apology, four times. And even though I don't need it, you are taking me to New York city. Jessie is nothing to Ricky and Michy Grimes'. She pulls up her feet, sits up on her knees, pulls up her skirt before straddling him.

'We are good, Rick. Sometimes I have to pick a fight with you just so we can make up'.

He sniggered at that, it was so Michonne. Teasing him about being upset till he pleaded without knowing why and she grudgingly accepts before a heavy make out session. Her hands running down his chest round to his back as her lips grazed his jawline, travelling to his cheek, the corner of his eye, his forehead and kissing both eyes. As her cheeks, glided across his face and he inhaled her fragrance, he forgot his resolve to avoid touching someone else's wife and yielded to her touch.

'Daryl is going to be here soon', she whispered into his ears 'but its Christmas eve soon and we both have 4 days off'. Her lips still grazing across his skin 'mama can take the kids for one of the nights, hmmm'. She could have been asked for anything in that moment and he would have given it. Goosebumps rose on his skin like a schoolboy's in the throes of his first love affair. She pressed a whisper of a kiss on his lips before moving off him.

'Could you get me my black pumps babe?'

Rick broke out of his trance and went into the walk in closet. He looked suitably muddled for Michonne to direct him.

'It'll be just by the door, I'm sure I just stepped out of it last time I wore it'.

He found them and approached her side of the bed. She stretched out her feet and he put them on for her.

'You spoil me' she laughed. 'I don't mind' she added in a stage whisper.

She got up to leave but was stopped by a knock at the door.

'Come in Judy bear' she said with a wink to Rick.

'How did you know it was me?' she said with a playful pout.

Both faces looked at him expectantly. As he watched the smile slowly fading from his daughter's face and Michonne openly glaring at him, he began to think the only option was to come clean to both of them.

'Because daddy just wished for you, Judy bear. Didn't you?'

Rick nodded, crouching down with his arms open wide for a hug. Judith ran into it and held him tightly round his neck.

'I was just stunned that my wish came true'. Looking over to Michonne, he could see that he'd redeemed himself only a little. He smiled broadly at her, hoping it conveyed total calm to her. He didn't need her worrying about him.

'Daddy, you say it every day'.

'It came true so quickly. I'd just made a wish for my baby girl and here you are'.

'I'm your princess angel'

Yes, my princess angel' kissing her all over her face with Judith giggling unreservedly.

'Come on. It's time to go'. At the sign of her lips curling in displeasure. 'Judith, where is daddy's car today?

'Uncle D has got it'.

'And who's going to take you to school today?'

'Mummy' pointing at Michonne

'Alright. Good girl. When daddy gets his car back, he'll be back to taking you to school'.

'Traitor' she adds in a whisper meant for Rick's ears only.

Judith kisses her dad before she let go of his neck. Rick, so entranced by this gorgeous child who was obviously a daddy's girl didn't let go until he gave her another bear hug.

'See you later. I want to hear everything that happens at school today'

'Kay daddy' already out the door.

Michonne turns to Rick and he could see she wasn't as concerned as before. 'Daryl will be here in 20. Get ready ok? Text me later or I'll come looking for you' and she left.

This Rick Grimes was worried about a sheriff. Da fuck! He was a deputy and obviously Michonne must be earning the morning cos he was doing the school runs while his wife was being the breadwinner. The walk-in closet reinforced his disappointment in this Rick's life. Michonne took at least three quarters of the space and Rick's wardrobe were mostly jeans, button down denim shirts and other casual items. No tailored suits, Italian shirts, polo tops, all staples of his own wardrobe. As for the shoes, what the heck? Was he working on the rodeo as well? Mostly cowboy boots. What kind of man was this Rick Grimes? Nearly 40 and still a deputy sheriff! A deputy sheriff with a wife, 3 kids and a 4th on the way? The weird thing was he did know that man. He wanted to be that man a lifetime ago. As some long-forgotten memories crept into his mind unbidden, he tried to refocus his thoughts but was unsuccessful. Soon the sheriff hat he was staring at on the shelf blurred in his vision as he travelled back in time.

Flashback

"I can't believe you're leaving". Rick got up from the picnic blanket and walked away from the shade of the tree where they sat. The park was not too busy, mainly parents wearing their young ones out to ensure a quick bedtime. He watched the kids playing on the swings ahead for a few seconds then strode back purposely towards her, she was already up and meeting him halfway. The tension on his face clearly replicated on Michonne's too. That threw him for a second. He looked away, glaring at the sky, gathering his thoughts before returning his gaze to hers.

They had been dating for the last three years of high school and while Rick planned to go to the police academy in the city, Michonne was meant to go to GSU to study law.

Seeing her pain etched on her face, biting on her lower lip which she only did when she was really worried gave him hope that he could change her mind. "Chonne, we agreed" he didn't know when he added a plaintive "please". Embarrassed by his begging, he looked down to the ground. She leaned in and kissed his jaw, but he lifted his face to capture her lips. Her kisses, innocent and fleeting. His kiss is hot, demanding, fiery and passionate. Speaking more volume than words until she pulled back and rested her forehead on his, catching her breath.

His voice husky with lust and fear, "Chonne, Connecticut is miles away from Atlanta. It's not even near what we planned. There is no middle ground here. You know this will break us, don't you? You are breaking us up" he added harshly. She stepped back at his words. He was happy to see her get distressed at his words when his own future, their future was evaporating in a blink of an eye.

"This is Yale, Rick. Yale! Who says no to Yale? With a great scholarship package, RICK?" Michonne's eyes pleading for understanding.

"And what about us?"

"I want us, we can still do this. I can't pick GSU over Yale". Trying to make him see that it's ludicrous to even consider throwing this opportunity away.

"You could come along. You don't have to be just a sheriff of Kings County". She immediately knew she had said the wrong thing.

"I didn't mean" but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Just? Just a sheriff?" Cocking his head to the left, he stared at her in disbelief. "And how long have you thought that? You were just patronising me all this time?" His face hard as he spat out the words.

"Rick, I really didn't mean it like that. Don't make this into something it's not". Rick just walked off and started packing the mostly uneaten picnic up. After a few minutes of trying to stuff them into the basket unsuccessfully, he gathered up most of bowls of food his mom had prepared for them and dumped them in the nearest trash can.

'Rick?' the rest of her words frozen at the fixed stare he turned to her. Michonne packed the rest away and waited for him to return. He went to the other end of where she stood, noticeably avoiding her. He picked up a corner of the blanket and she quickly held on to the other end, waiting for him to look at her.

"Wasn't that what your dad said too? What life are you going to have with JUST a sheriff? I get it, Chonne. This was goodbye right. I'm not holding you back from your dreams. I get it now, so quit now before the hick sheriff embarrasses you at the Christmas do". He let go of the blanket and picks up everything else he can, walking away to wait for her in the car.

The ride back home was silent with Michonne thinking they will talk later when things settle down. She had 2 months before she left to convince him, while Rick was thinking of his shattered dreams and how to plan for a life without Michonne. That was their last meaningful conversation. Whenever she tried to talk to him his first question was always 'are you still going to Connecticut?'. His response to her answer was 'then we have nothing to talk about'.

He met Lori at the police academy where she was a secretary. Although it took a year before he decided to ask her out they were married a mere 18 months later. Divorce was a shock to him 5 years later. Apparently, she felt stuck her in a dead-end town and she wanted something bigger and better. And being with someone as emotionless as him was not worth the sacrifice. Which was funny, cos Michonne always said he was too sentimental and dreamy. Everything happened so quickly he didn't even contest the custody arrangement and soon his son was on the West Coast and he'd signed up for some secondment in Quantico and didn't look back again. He found his own bigger and better. Catching the cupid slasher proved he was the biggest on any coast and the best.

Present Day

No small-town sheriff can make him feel any less than his worth. Even if it was Shane.


End file.
